


X Files: An Impromptu Vacation

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Mulder is punished for defacing FBI evidence- how will he cope without contact with Scully and the X Files?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the TV show X Files or the characters AD Kersh, Agents Mulder and Scully. They all belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter
> 
> Takes place after the X Files movie Fight the Future

FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
X Files office  
Monday 5:30pm

Agent Mulder sat at his desk in the X Files office one Monday evening. Agent Scully had just gone home as It was a slow day and she and Mulder just had administrative duties.   
Mulder was secretly glad she had left the office- all throughout the day she was constantly on at him to tidy the office up so she could actually find the work she was looking for. Eventually Mulder offered to tidy the office after she'd gone home- it was better that way so he could use some space to sort things out, and she agreed to this.   
With a sigh, Mulder walked over to the X Files cabinet and began clearing objects and photos from the top of the cabinet. Then the phone rang. Frowning, Mulder walked over to his desk and answered it. "Agent Mulder," he said. "Agent Mulder. I need to see you in my office right away," his boss, AD Kersh told him over the phone.   
Mulder rolled his eyes. He and Kerch never saw eye to eye on things when it came to the X Files, so Mulder had a bad feeling that this meeting with his new boss wasn’t going to be a very good one.   
"Yes, sir, I'll be up straight away," Mulder answered before hanging up the phone. He the grabbed his jacket and rolled his sleeves down before putting It on and leaving the office.   
* * *

"Your record Agent Mulder leaves a lot to be desired for," Kersh told Mulder a few minutes later. Mulder sat uncomfortably in his chair as he faced an angry looking Kersh. "What did I do Sir?" He asked.   
Kersh glared at him. "Where to begin?" He asked. "Let's start with your habit of destroying or stealing FBI evidence," he said. Mulder frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "But I may have needed evidence for the X Files sir," he tried to protest. "That’s beside the point, Agent Mulder," Kersh argued.   
"You run the X Files, you don’t run the FBI. Agent Mulder, I am putting you on two weeks' suspension and without pay. You will cease all visits to the X Files office and Agent Scully too," Kersh told him.   
Mulder groaned inwardly, not believing what he was hearing. "I also ask that you turn in your gun and badge before you leave the premises, Agent Mulder," Kersh told him.   
Mulder stared at him before grabbing his gun and badge and placed them both with frustration on Kersh's desk who was grinning. "Is that all Sir?" Mulder asked in defeat. "Yes Agent Mulder. That will be all. Report back in two weeks," Kersh told him.  
Mulder sighed and turned to leave before Kersh stopped him. "Oh and Mulder," Kersh said, causing him to turn round. "If you think this warning is bad, then do know that I could have dismissed you. I don’t want you defacing FBI evidence ever again, or you are out.   
Am I understood, Agent?" He asked. Mulder nodded. "Yes, Sir," he said. Kersh nodded. "Report back in two weeks," he said and Mulder nodded before leaving the office. Two weeks without the X Files? He thought miserably as he made his way out of the FBI Headquarters building. How will I cope?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully hears about Mulder and wonders how he will cope without her...

An impromptu vacation...

Agent Dana Scully walked into her boss, AD Kersh's office, one Tuesday morning. She was surprised to see that when she got to the X Files office, Mulder wasn't there. But there was a phone message for her to meet AD Kersh in the morning straight away.

Scully smiled awkwardly at AD Kersh, wondering what the matter was. Was Mulder okay? She wondered as she sat down in a chair opposite the AD's desk. It was unlike him not to tell her if he was going away somewhere. She hoped he wasn't in trouble.

But, by the look on Kersh's face, Scully sensed that Mulder had done something wrong. "Morning, Sir," she said to her boss. "Good morning Agent Scully. Please have a seat," he replied, and ushered her to her chair. "Is everything okay, Assistant Director?" Scully asked as she sat down. "Is Agent Mulder okay?" She asked.

Kersh sighed as he sat down. "I've suspended Agent Mulder," he said. Scully looked at him in shock, then anger. "What? I'm sorry Sir, I don't understand. Why is Agent Mulder suspended?" She asked. Kersh stared harshly at her. "I've suspended him on the grounds that he has tampered with FBI evidence numerous times and some of which you knew about but didn't report it," he said simply.

Scully frowned and winced as she remembered all the times she let Mulder get away with damaging FBI evidence, including Howard Salt's computer, a page in an FBI book, and entry to a crime scene involving Gibson Praise.

"You obviously knew the penalty for such insubordination but you neglected to report him, didn't you, Agent Scully?" He asked. Scully frowned, wondering what to say. Finally, she decided to say, "Agent Mulder and I wouldn't have taken the risk unless it was majorly important to our investigations, sir," she said.

Kersh frowned again. "To your X Files investigations, you mean," he corrected her. "I want to remind you, Agent Scully, as I have done again and again with Agent Mulder, that the FBI is not a place for personal crusade. You will investigate what I tell you. The X Files is not an essential department to the FBI. Therefore I am also punishing you, for your part that you have played in this," he told her firmly.

"Sir, I know I can't speak on my partner's behalf, but may I just say I stand by our actions. If we don't ask the right questions, then no one else will," Agent Scully replied. "You will be sorry for that attitude, I can assure you, Agent Scully," Kersh told her. He took off his glasses and appeared to read a file that was on his desk. "You are now assigned to do background checks in the FBI bullpen until Agent Mulder returns," he said. Scully mentally sighed. Two weeks in the bullpen? She thought miserably. She had done this before with Agent Mulder, and it was a tedious job. "Yes Sir," she said. "You will cease all association with the X Files until I see fit that they are reopened," he told her.

"If Agent Mulder changes his attitude towards us and respects our evidence, the X Files will stay open. If he doesn't, then we will close the X Files. I want you to make that clear to him when he returns," he told her. Scully nodded as she stood to attention. "Yes sir," she repeated. "In the meantime, you will be working in the bullpen and cease any contact with Agent Mulder until his suspension in two weeks is over. Am I clear, Agent?" He asked her. Scully could only nod. "Yes, sir," she replied. "Good. Now get going to the bullpen, Agent Scully," he told her. "Yes Sir," she replied again, before leaving the office. Once she left, Scully sighed. Mulder, she thought. He can be such an idiot sometimes, she thought in annoyance as she trudged reluctantly towards the elevator and stepped in. She then made her way down to the bullpen, before finding a desk and logging on. She sat down at her new desk in defeat. Two weeks without the X Files? Scully thought. How will Mulder cope?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully returns home after a long day and revives a call...

Agent Scully's apartment   
Georgetown, Virginia  
Tuesday  
8pm

 

Agent Scully stifled a yawn as she pends the door to her apartment later that evening. It had been a long days work at the FBI bull pen and Scully was tired. As soon as she sat down on her sofa she took out her cell and called her usual pizza takeaway service.   
After ordering the pizza Scully kicked off her shoes and sank back down on her sofa as she turned on the TV. She was watching the news when her cell rang.   
Scully raised an eyebrow as she saw it was a call from Mulder. He's got cheek calling me, she thought as she remembered AD Kersh's warning. Scully answered on the fourth ring. "Mulder, what are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing. That's the problem. I take it you heard what happened to me from Kersh?" he asked. "Happened to you?" Scully repeated, feeling a little frustrated.   
No matter how many times she had told him not to deface evidence, he still did it anyway and it now has made her look bad.   
"You mean it's happened to us, Mulder," she corrected him. "Because of you Im now In the bull pen for the best part of two weeks. How do you think that makes me feel?" she asked a little tensely.   
"I'm sorry G -Woman, I really am," Mulder replied which Scully sigh In response. "I'll listen to you next time okay? I promise," he said. Scully nodded.   
"Okay Mulder. So come on, why are you calling me?" she asked. There was a pause when Mulder said, "please can you get an X File for me? I want to read up on Sasquatches," he asked. Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder, you know you're not allowed any material associated with the X Files for two weeks," she reminded him. "I know, but it's just one file. I need it. Please can you get It for me Scully?" he asked. Scully sighed. Well, she guessed she could nip In the office quickly after work tomorrow.   
"Okay Mulder. I'll get it tomorrow evening after work okay?" She asked with a sigh. Mulder sighed in relief. "Thanks Scully. I really do appreciate you you know," he told her. Scully nodded. "Good," she said. "Now I gotta go. I'm waiting for the pizza guy," she told him.   
"Cool. Have fun with hiM then," Mulder joked, which made Scully grin. "See you tomorrow, Scully," he said. "Yeah. See you then," Scully replied before they both hung up and Scully went back to watching the TV while she waited for her pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mulder get the X File he wanted?

Agent Mulder's apartment  
Wednesday night  
8pm

Mulder sat on his sofa, just lazily bouncing a basket ball on the floor. He sighed, feeling disappointed in himself. He couldn’t last 24 hours without calling Scully or thinking of an X File, so how the hell was he going to last without his work for two weeks?!  
Thankfully though, Scully said she would pop round that evening with his File on Sasquatches. Just then the doorbell rang and Mulder leapt to answer it. He opened the door and grinned. "Scully," he said happily. "Nice outfit," he added rather shyly as he took in her grey turtle neck sweater and black pencil skirt. Very Scully, Mulder thought.  
"Thanks, Mulder," Scully replied, also a little shyly. Then she cleared her throat and held up a file. "I got the file," she told him, and Mulder took it gratefully from her before gesturing her to come inside. But Scully politely declined the invitation. "It's okay. I gotta go to the mall after this and buy some clothes. But thanks anyway," she told him.  
Mulder nodded. "I was going to make you a coffee by I'm fresh out of dairy stuff- fridge stuff- everything in fact," Mulder told her rather sheepishly.  
Scully grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only one that needs to go shopping," she said as Mulder grinned back. "You know Mulder this break might be good for you. You know, it'll give you time to freshen up you’re apartment," she suggested.  
"Are you saying I live in a pit?" Mulder asked jokingly. "Maybe," Scully said with a raised eyebrow. "Okay Scully, I'll tidy it as you got me this File. How does that sound G-Woman?" Mulder asked.  
Scully nodded. "Great idea. Well guess Ill leave you to it. Don’t get bad dreams from reading that X File will you?" Scully asked as she turned to go. "I won't Ma'am," Mulder replied with a grin.  
"Have a good shop," he called after her as she began to walk down the hall. "Thanks. See ya in around two weeks," Scully called back over her shoulder. "Yeah. See ya then," Mulder replied a little forlornly as he watched her leave before closing the door.  
He decided he was going to read this X File bit by bit so he wouldn’t keep asking Scully to get him Files. With a deep breath Mulder sat on the sofa and read a little before getting ready to sleep, as he did so he prepared himself for another long day without the X Files.


End file.
